The Angel
by fumate
Summary: Setelah mengetahui dirinya telah tiada, Natalya dijemput sesosok lelaki. Mengaku sebagai malaikat bernama Alfred. [AU. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]


Berdasarkan dongeng The Angel karya Hans Christian Andersen

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fairytale. Angel!America and Kid!Belarus. Sureal?

* * *

Natalya terkesiap.

Maniknya bergerak-gerak, melirik sekeliling. Banyak orang berkumpul, sedu sedan juga jerit sedih yang menyayat hati. Hawa panas menjatuhkan peluh, tapi mereka tak peduli. Terisak-isak mengharap nyawa.

Menelusuri wajah tiap orang, pandangan Natalya jatuh pada sosok di tempat tidur. Terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Beberapa saat pengamatan, terkejutlah Natalya ketika tahu bahwa itulah dia.

Oh.

Natalya sudah mati.

Mengingat-ingat, rasanya tak ada guna. Memori hanya terisi warna putih. Hampa, kecuali sakit yang ia rasakan menjelang ajal. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Keluarganya kah? Kenapa menangis? Sepenting apa dia di kehidupan mereka? Natalya masih bertanya-tanya.

"Hai."

Ia menoleh, ada lelaki di sebelahnya. Natalya tak ingat orang ini ada di ruangan. Terlebih tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya. Praduga-praduga mulai berlintasan di otaknya.

"Masih penasaran dengan kehidupanmu?"

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki aneh itu menarik otot-otot bibir mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu di senyum itu yang membuat Natalya merasa tenang secara aneh.

"Aku? Aku malaikat." Lelaki itu berkata, mensejajarkan diri dengan Natalya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyisir surai halus sang bocah.

"Apa kau malaikat yang mencabut nyawaku?" bibir Natalya bergerak-gerak, menyuarakan keingintahuan. Pemuda tadi tergelak.

Menyipitkan mata, Natalya meneliti lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki ini memiliki manik biru penuh semangat, rambut pirang, bibir tipis merah muda serta hidung mancung. Kacamata bertengger di depan matanya –Natalya baru tahu malaikat memakai kacamata.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tugas Viktor, omong-omong. Aku hanya bertugas mengantarkanmu ke surga karena kau anak baik." Dia menatap sekeliling, kening berkerut ketika menatap satu bocah lain yang tengah meratapi kepergian Natalya. "Itu siapa?" tanyanya, menunjuk bocah bersyal tadi.

Natalya melirik arah jari, kemudian bergumam. "Ivan" keterkejutan menyergap ketika dia melafalkannya. Nama itu datang begitu saja tanpa memori lain.

"Ivan?" sang malaikat mengangguk-angguk. "Dia mirip Viktor. _Anyway_ , namaku Alfred. Sudah siap pergi ke surga?"

Menggeleng lemah, lalu menatap lantai. "Belum." Membuat Alfred mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oh, aku tahu!" seru lelaki bersurai pirang seraya menjentikkan jari. "Kau masih betah di dunia ya? Tidak masalah! Aku bisa mengajakmu keliling dunia selama beberapa waktu, walau harus kukatakan surga lebih menyenangkan."

Sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi Natalya memilih untuk mengangguk saja. Terlalu malas untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Suasana hatinya tak menentu dan ia tak ingin lelaki ini menambah kacau.

"Kalau begitu," Alfred mengukir lengkung kecil, menjulurkan tangan. "Ayo. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Terdiam sebentar, Natalya menyambut uluran tangan itu. Bersama dengan sinar yang mulai melingkupi tubuhnya.

.

.

Menjelang sore ketika Natalya duduk di tanah berumput. Memandang kanvas biru di angkasa dengan tatapan datar.

Matipun masih bisa lelah, pikirnya.

Seharian ini Alfred membuktikan ucapannya. Dia membawa Natalya ke Madrid, lalu ke pedesaan di Wiltshire, kemudian ke pantai Mokpo dan terakhir ke San Francisco.

Setelah itu destinasi mereka adalah Minsk, tepatnya di sebuah bukit tempat Natalya beristirahat. Anehnya, Natalya merasa ini bukan tempat asing. Sekelebat bayangan melintas cepat di benak.

"Nat," gadis itu tak menoleh, tahu bahwa itu sang malaikat. Sebentar lagi ia pasti dikirim ke surga.

Alfred, dengan senyum cerah, menghampiri Natalya. Menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis. Memaksanya menoleh untuk mendapati sekelompok bunga di genggaman.

"Kau tahu," duduk di sebelah Natalya. "Kau tahu bunga apa ini?"

"Lily," jawab Natalya. Helai _dark blonde_ miliknya terombang-ambing bersama bayu. "Tapi sudah mati. Kenapa kau membawanya?"

Alfred menatap bunga-bunga itu. Dulu, ketika masih hidup, Natalya adalah orang yang mampu mengintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan serta sepatah kata. Kemampuan yang tadi coba ia kerahkan namun tak berefek pada Alfred.

Oh, Alfred tahu tentang itu, tentu saja. Dia selalu tahu tentang anak-anak yang ia jemput, terlebih Natalya yang merupakan kasus istimewa.

"Mereka pernah mekar sebagai bunga cantik," ucapnya, memulai cerita. "Mereka pernah menghibur seorang gadis lumpuh yang jelita."

Natalya termenung, mendengarkan. Menatap lembayung di kejauhan.

"Kemudian gadis itu meninggal, bersama layunya bunga-bunga ini." Jeda sejenak. Alfred melirik Natalya. "Indah, bukan? Seolah persahabatan mereka memang ditakdirkan abadi. Maka dari itu aku akan membawanya serta ke surga. Barangkali dia subur di sana."

"Memang bisa? Bunga-bunga itu sudah mati."

"Tentu saja bisa," terkekeh pelan. "Apalagi mengetahui sang gadis juga akan pergi ke surga."

Natalya diam. Mencerna kata-kata tadi. Alfred menunggu.

"Jadi?"

Kecewa karena Natalya tak mengerti.

"Yang kumaksud 'gadis' itu kau, Nat." jawab Alfred. "Tidak ingat ya? Hh, sudah kuduga. Manusia jarang mengingat kehidupan mereka setelah meninggal."

Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Natalya untuk bereaksi, Alfred bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah saatnya," mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum kecil. "Ayo, ke rumah terakhirmu."

Mengerjap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Natalya bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Hm." Gumamnya. Menelusupkan telapak mungilnya ke genggaman si lelaki.

Gadis itu berpikir ia akan terbang, melayang menuju angkasa bersama bentangan sayap Alfred. Seperti yang manusia gambarkan. Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti itu.

Satu kedipan dan tiba-tiba ia berada di tempat lain. Penuh kemilau dan bebauan sedap.

Teleportasi.

Alfred melepas tautan, mensejajarkan diri lalu mengusap rambut Natalya. Raut wajahnya begitu damai dan tampak menyenangkan untuk ditatap lama-lama.

"Nah," suara itu terdengar, merayap masuk ke telinga. "Aku harus pergi. Banyak anak-anak lain yang harus kujemput."

Spontan, Natalya berkata. "Apakah kau akan kembali?"

Gurat keraguan muncul seiring tegukan ludah. Tak bertahan lama, karena Alfred kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ya," jawab Alfred. Tegas. "Aku akan kembali pada waktunya." Dia menyerahkan sekumpulan bunga lily. Natalya menerimanya.

Biarkan bunga itu menemaninya.

Biarkan Natalya bergembira di sana.

 **Fin**

* * *

Halo halo~

First AmeBela fic hihi. Walau bukan romens juga sih, tapi ya udah lah~

Awalnya mau buat HunHan tapi ga jadi hehe. Dan ini juga kebingungan milih judul jadi disamain sama dongeng aslinya hehe. Dan saya juga bingung tentang genre, ada yang tahu ini genrenya apa?

 _Anyway, thanks for reading this~_


End file.
